The security of computing resources and associated data is of high importance in many contexts. As an example, organizations often utilize networks of computing devices to provide a robust set of services to their users. Networks often span multiple geographic boundaries and often connect with other networks. An organization, for example, may support its operations using both internal networks of computing resources and computing resources managed by others. Computers of the organization, for instance, may communicate with computers of other organizations to access and/or provide data while using services of another organization. In many instances, organizations configure and operate remote networks using hardware managed by other organizations, thereby reducing infrastructure costs and achieving other advantages. With such configurations of computing resources, ensuring that access to the resources and the data they hold is secure can be challenging, especially as the size and complexity of such configurations grow.
In many instances, administrators and other users of an organization's computing resources have great control over those resources. The amount of computing resource access they have can create issues. For example, while most users are diligent and trustful employees, there is the possibility that a user can utilize computing resources for harmful purposes, whether intentionally or unintentionally remains. Many attempts to prevent harm to an organization through use of its computing resources include making use of logs that record actions users take when using company resources. However, for users with access to activities being logged, those users have the ability to avoid detection with careful planning.